


NCIS Reader Inserts

by Huntchaser



Series: unfinished works [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jump into the world of NCIS!<br/>Stories from friendship to romance and everything in between!<br/>I try to keep the reader gender neutral as much as I can so everyone can enjoy the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gibbs x Reader: Age is Only a Number, Sweetheart

Gibbs x Reader: Age is Only a Number, Sweetheart

You pace back and forth in the basement waiting for your boyfriend to come home. You've been really stressed as of lately, as your parents want to meet him and all of you were going out to dinner tonight for the first time with them. You remembered meeting him for the first time on a case two years back. 

-flashback-

You sit at your desk, cross legged and typing up some files on your computer in the sub-basement, aka Cyber Crimes. You heard the elevator behind you open and spin around in your chair. You had been expecting a field agent working on a case, and there he was.  
"Agent (Y/L/N). I'm Agent Gibbs, MCRT. I need your file from the information breach on the USS Enterprise. One of the Agents Afloat sent me some documents. He said you would have them." The silver haired man standing in your doorway explained.  
"Oh yeah." You chimed. "Stan just sent me those papers." You say reaching into your desk drawer, when the phone starts ringing. "Hold on, I have to get this." Speak of the devil, Stan Burley is calling you. "Hey Stan, what can I do for ya on the main land?" You and Stan had been friends for a while after you were working a case with him and hit it off.  
"Hey, hey, (Y/N)!" Burley said, happily as usual. "Is Gibbs in there yet?"  
You turn around to face Gibbs and smirk. "Yeah. You just caught him, he's at my desk now." You chuckled. "Wanna talk to him, Staney-boy?"  
"Don't call me that, (Nickname)." Stan grumbled. "Yeah. I wanna talk to him. Put me on speaker."  
You pressed the speaker button on your desk phone and talk. "You're on, Burley. Say hi, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs only snorted in response.  
"Okay, boss. (Y/N) has the papers and since McGee's in Great Lakes assisting on a case there, (Y/N)'ll be your tech person for the case." Stan's voice crackled through the speaker. "Bye, Burley." You said.  
"Talk to ya later, (Y/L/N)." Stan said, hanging up.  
"Well, Gibbs. I guess we're stuck together now." You said, grabbing the file and slapping it into Gibbs' hand. "Let's go." Gibbs only nodded in response before leading you up to the glorious, non-basement, Orange walls of the bullpen. Little did Gibbs know, rule 12 would be broken in a few weeks. 

-end flashback-

That case had been the start of a long friendship with Gibbs that eventually blossomed into a relationship. It had been just over two years since you started dating, during which you had been promoted to head of a small team of Cyber Crime agents, so you worked with Gibbs and his team often.  
"(Y/N)! I'm home!" Gibbs called. You could hear his steps across the floor above you, discarding his winter coat, and then down the stairs to the basement.  
"Hey, Jethro." You smiled, kissing Gibbs briefly. "I was just admiring your handy work with the boat, as usual." You ran your hand over the wood of the boat's frame.  
Gibbs smiled and kissed you again. "Are you ready for dinner with your parents?" He asked, concerned about how stressed out you had been about the dinner.  
You sighed. "I guess." You slumped your shoulders and leaned against the boat. "Can't we just stay here and sand the boat?" You turned away from him and stared at the boat.  
Gibbs rolled his ice blue eyes. "No. I would love to but we have prior arrangements with your parents." He could tell you were upset. "What's wrong?" He asked you.  
"I'm worried about what happens when my parents see how much older you are than me. Ten years is a lot, Jethro." You admitted, very worriedly. Gibbs was in his fifties and you were in your forties. Lots of people thought he was your sugar daddy or something, but he wasn't, you two truly loved each other. He couldn't afford to be a sugar daddy on his paycheck with alamony to pay.  
He stepped forward and cupped your cheek. "Hey, it's okay." He promised. "Age is just a number, sweetheart. Experience and love can't be measured in Numbers."  
Your cheeks flushed red and your stomach fluttered. "Jethro." You said, smiling from ear to ear. "This is why I love you, you old romantic."  
"I love you too, (Y/N)." Jethro replied, kissing your head. "Come on, we have dinner plans. Let's get a move on."  
You took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Right. Now about my parents...." You began, leading the way up to the bedroom to change. 

-at the restaurant-

You and Jethro walked hand in hand to the restaurant, one that Tony had recommended to you. Jethro walked toward the hostess and gave her the name of your reservation, his name.  
"Oh, the table's ready, sir. Are you waiting for anyone else?" She asked politely.  
"My in-laws. Can you just tell them that we're here? We'd like to sit down." Gibbs informed the lady.  
"Yes, this way." She said, grabbing a few menus and leading you to a booth in the back. She put down the menus and let you sit down. She walked away, leaving you and Gibbs in silence.  
"Your in-laws? Really?" You whispered at him, angrily.  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yes, really. It'd sound weird if I said my girlfriend's parents. I mean, we're older and we look like we're married!" He explained.  
"Fine." You sighed. You leaned back in your chair and took a sip from the glass of water. You looked at Gibbs, his blue eyes watching you. "What?"  
He opened his mouth to speak when you heard a loud "(nickname you hate)!" from your mother.  
"Shit." You hissed at Jethro quietly. You turned to your mom and dad, forcing a smile. "Mom, Dad. Hey..." You said with fake enthusiasm, which Jethro chuckled at.  
"Oh honey, you look so good and tan for spending all that time in the basement at your job!" Your mom smiled and hugged you tight.  
"Mom, I told you, my boyfriend and I went to Mexico and I tanned there!" You tried to explain.  
"And where is this boyfriend of yours, (Y/N)?" Your dad asked.  
"Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Special Agent Gibbs, my boyfriend." You introduced Jethro, who stood up and shook both of their hands. Your father glared at him and your mother gave you a look of concern.  
Gibbs looked at you, nervously and introduced himself. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N)."  
"Nice to meet you, Leroy." Your mother smiled, shaking his hand. Your father only snorted in response.  
Gibbs looked at you and then to your parents. "Excuse me, I have to go use the restroom." He said, excusing himself. You looked at him, your (E/C) eyes pleading him not to leave. He mouthed a 'sorry' before leaving.  
You turned back to your parents, watching them sit. "So, what do you think of Jethro?"  
"He's a bit old for you, (Y/N)." Your mom said.  
"Mom!" You hissed. You had told your parents he was older than you and they must have assumed two to five years older, not ten years.  
"I agree with your mother." Your father sternly said. Your parents were very traditional when it came to relationships, and you couldn't help but feel they disapproved of Jethro because of your age difference.  
"I love him and he loves me. If you have an issue with us, you can leave." You growled. "He's a great person."  
Your mother sighed. "Are you sure Leroy isn't using you for your money?"  
"Mom!" You exclaimed. "We both work on government salaries! I don't have that much money for him to use!" You glared daggers at your mother and father.  
"Or for sex?" Your father asked.  
"Dad! What the hell?" You growled. You watched Gibbs walk over to the table and sit down. "Hey, babe." You said to Jethro, kissing him briefly. "So, what bourbon looks good, Jethro?" You whispered to him.  
"I'll have a beer, (Y/N). We have bourbon at home." Jethro whispered back.  
"No. For me. My parents don't really seem to like you and I need to calm down before I punch them in the face." You explained.  
He looked at you and sighed. "Have wine or a beer. Don't go for hard liquor." He grabbed your hand under the table and squeezed it, sympathetically.  
"Beer it is." You sighed. The waitress came over and began to explain the specials and took our drink orders. She left and you smiled at your parents, who glared at Jethro. "Uh, I'll be back." You said, getting up and heading outside to get fresh air. You stood against the brick wall of the restaurant, cold air nipping at your nose and your breath turning into while mist in the air. You tug on your coat, flipping up the collar to keep your neck warm. You saw Gibbs walk out of the restaurant a few minutes after you and he headed toward you.  
"You okay?" He asked, grabbing your hands in his own.  
"I'm fine." You grumble. You knew that he knows you lied.  
"Hey, why don't we go home if you're unhappy?" Gibbs suggested. "Or we can go to the diner."  
You sighed. "No, no. It's December, you're supposed to be with family."  
Gibbs cupped your cheek with his warm hand. "(Y/N), if you're upset at your parents, don't be. I talked to them. They're just worried about you." He kissed your lips softly and you nuzzled his shoulder as it started to snow lightly.  
"Fine." You agreed, watching the snow. "As long as we can cuddle under the covers tonight. It's cold."  
Gibbs cracked a small smirk. "Deal." He said, grabbing your hands and leading you inside, both of you catching snowflakes on your tongues.

-after dinner-

You walked into the door, a laughing Gibbs behind you, trying to wrap his arms around you.  
"Hey!" You yelped when he grabs you from behind, picking you up. You squirmed in his arms, trying to escape his strong grasp.  
"Hay is for horses, (nickname you hate)." He chuckled. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and threw you down on the couch.  
You crossed your arms in a huff after pushing him away. "Don't call me that, Leroy!" You growled in mock anger. "Only my parents call me that."  
"Then don't call me Leroy!" He said, pushing your torso down on the couch cushions. "I can't believe your parents called me that the whole time."  
You laugh and try to flip him over. "I told you to just introduce yourself as Jethro! They're gonna call you Leroy now, forever. Just like your dad." He flopped down on top of you and you let out a large gasp. "Jethro! Get offa me!" You manage to yelp.  
He laughed and kissed your nose. "No." You grabbed his silver hair, pulling it slightly, which caused Gibbs to release a small sound of pain and he got off of you. "What was that for, (Y/N)?"  
"You wouldn't get off of me." You said. You sit up, huffing from your little wrestling match with your boyfriend. You lean on Gibbs, nuzzling your head in his shoulder. "I love you. Thanks for putting up with my nutball parents."  
"Love you too." Gibbs replied. "I'd put up with your nutball parents every day if it meant I got to spend time with you."  
"That means a lot, Jethro." You purr. "Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted."  
"Yeah. Come on." He took your hand and led you up the stairs, where you two curled up together in his bed under the covers. "Night, (Y/N)."  
"Night, Jethro." You smiled, burying your head in his chest and falling asleep.


	2. Tony x Reader: Blankets and Video Calls from an Agent Afloat

"Tony! Tony!" You said, waving your hand in front of the camera. "Can you see me?" You were smiling largely, excited to see your friend. You had recently been assigned Agent Afloat and it was miserable. The only upside was you had access to video chat with your former team, the MCRT in Washington D.C. You took full advantage of that perk, talking to your best friend, one Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., at least once a week. Bishop, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all liked to join in once in a while, but mostly it was you and Tony.  
"Hey, (Y/N)!" Tony's voice chimed as he showed up on the video screen. He was sitting on his couch at his apartment, holding a beer. He took a sip of it and smiled.  
"How be our fearless, black hearted captain, Pirate Gibbs?" You chuckled. "Did he finish building the escape boat for me?" You teased. Gibbs said he would get you back on the team ASAP, and you had joked he would build a boat for you to sail away with.  
Tony smirked at you. "Not yet. The whole crew is well for landlubbers like themselves. Us sea dwellers hafta stick together." He laughed. You remembered Tony telling you about his experience as Agent Afloat. At your farewell party, Abby called you the sea dwellers, which made you laugh and Tim had made it your duo's nickname.  
You sighed, a slight frown on your face. "Oh. I miss you guys. I just wanna go home. I miss Dominick." You missed your stuffed (favorite animal) which Abby had gotten you for your birthday last year. You affectionately named it after Tony's middle name when Abby revealed Tony and herself had put a voice box in it that said various movie quotes in Tony's voice when squeezed.  
"I'm watching him. He misses you too." Tony said. "He's on my bed, awaiting his owner's return." Tony had offered you a room at his place when you got off of Agent Afloat duty while you looked for another house or apartment, hoping you'd be assigned back in D.C.  
"I have your blanket. Still sleep with it every night. It helps with the homesickness." You informed Tony. Tony had given you a blue and green striped blanket from his bedroom before you left and you had ended up packing it in your personal effects by accident. It had helped you a lot with your homesickness, along with care packages from the team. In the last one, Tony had sent you a small stack of movies (Jurassic Park and a few James Bond movies), Gibbs sent you some of his personal coffee grind, Abby sent the new Brain Matter CD and a CD with some of your favorite songs, McGee sent a transcript for his new book, Ellie had sent some candy bars, and Ducky and Jimmy sent you a recording of a few of Ducky's stories along with some audio recordings of from the team.  
You saw a small smile creep up Tony's face. "That's awesome. Anything interesting, lately?"  
"No. Same old, same old." You sighed. Life Afloat was boring with a few exceptions here and there.  
Tony's phone started ringing. "Oh, it's Gibbs. I have to get this." He said, apologetically. He put the phone to his ear. "Go for DiNozzo!... Uh-huh boss... Yeah... Okay, bye boss." He hung up with a large smile on his face.  
"What's up, Tone?" You asked. "You get to go undercover?" You know he loved going undercover because he was a brilliant actor.  
Tony took a long sip of his beer. "Better, (nickname)." He leaned forward toward the camera. "You're getting reassigned soon."  
"What? Where?" You asked. You hoped it wasn't on another carrier but on the mainland, close to D.C. or Anacostia.  
"You're coming home as far as I know." Tony cheered. You could see his eyes sparkle and his thousand megawatt smile just as if you were next to him.  
"Holy crap, yes!" You said, jumping up out of your chair and doing a little dance. Thank god you were in the Agent Afloat office and not in one of the telecommunications centers on board. "How long do I have left on the boat?"  
Tony's face twisted into one of uncertainty. "Until June. That's a couple months, but that's good. Maybe we'll catch a case and come see you on the boat."  
"June! That's three months!" You whined. "I hope you guys come see me soon." You ran your hands through your (hair color) hair and sigh.  
"Yeah. I know." Tony smiled. "Did you get my package?" You look over to the brown box that one of the Petty Officers had set on your desk earlier when dropping off mail.  
"Yeah. I haven't opened it yet." You said, grabbing your knife from a drawer in your desk. You took the box from its place on the desk and slide the knife across the tape. You smiled and pulled out the sweatshirt, which had been a gift from Tony, from the box. "My sweatshirt? Where was it?" You thought you had lost the sweatshirt when you couldn't find it while packing your clothes for your assignment.  
"Gibbs found it at his house. He said you probably left it in the basement when you spent the night at your house before you got on the carrier."  
"Oh." You mumbled, remembering that night. 

-flashback-

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, boss." You said, closing the front door behind Abby, who was the last to leave after your farewell party.  
Gibbs smirked. "No problem, kid." He handed you a beer and sighed. "Sorry I couldn't do anything about your transfer."  
You widened your eyes at your boss in surprise. "Gibbs, you just broke one of your own rules!"  
He shrugged. "I feel like I owe it to you, (Y/N). Couldn't convince Vance to let you stay."  
You reach out your hand to touch Gibbs' shoulder. "You did all you could, boss. It was bound to happen."  
Gibbs hugged you, which shocked you. "Hey, you know we're a family, right?" You nod into his chest and sigh. "I'm gonna do all I can to get you back to D.C."  
"Thanks, Boss." You said. "I'm gonna miss you guys." You pulled back from the hug and smiled. You watched Gibbs head to the basement, so you followed him. It was hot in the basement, so you took off your sweatshirt, tossing it somewhere. You watched Gibbs sand the boat's frame. "Hey Gibbs, is this gonna be my escape boat?"  
"Sure. I'll name it the Houdini." He chuckled. The silver haired man put down the sander and went over to the table with his tools, dumped out the mason jars, and filled them with bourbon. "Here." He said, handing one to you.  
You took it and drank the strong alcohol in one gulp. "Oh, that's strong." You said, shaking your head.  
"Shouldn'ta had all of that in one sip then." Gibbs replied.  
"Hey, Gibbs." You said.  
"Mhm?"  
You cleared your throat and took a deep breath before talking really fast. "I kinda sorta have a crush on Tony."  
Gibbs looked at you and then resumed sanding the boat. "I know."  
"That's right, you know everything. Why am I not surprised?" You sighed. You rubbed your arm nervously. "I wanted to know if-"  
Gibbs cut you off. "You could break rule twelve with him. I know. He asked me too."  
"He, what?" You did a double take, shocked.  
Gibbs didn't even look up from the boat. "Yup. Cause you two aren't co-workers anymore, technically. I told him when you get back, you can try. Just not while you're on the boat."  
You sat on the bottom step, shocked. "Tony. Interested in me?" You said.  
"Mhm." Gibbs replied. "Go to bed. I gotta drive you to Norfolk to board the carrier. We got get up early, it's a three hour drive."  
You nod and walk up the stairs and stop at the door. "Night boss."  
"Night, (Y/N)."

~the next morning~

Gibbs had dropped you off at Norfolk at 0800, giving you a large hug and a kiss on the temple.  
You smiled at him. "Thanks for everything, boss. Gonna miss you."  
"Don't worry. You'll be back soon enough." He said.  
You shivered at the cold sea air and dug through your bag for your sweatshirt. "Hey, boss. You seen my sweatshirt?"  
"No." He popped his trunk and grabbed a sweatshirt out of the back. "Here, take this one. Just get it back to me."  
You grabbed the black fabric and smile. "Thanks Gibbs. Wait, isn't this yours?" You look at the tag to see 'Jethro Gibbs' written on the inside.  
"I left it in my car as a spare a long time ago. I've got plenty of other NCIS ones. I want you to have it." Gibbs said, caringly.  
"Okay. Thanks." You blushed furiously while sliding on the sweatshirt. You heard the COB calling you and hugged Gibbs. "I'll call you guys when we're out to sea. Have fun, Gunny." You saluted him and stood tall.  
"You too, sea dweller." Gibbs saluted, watching you run to the boat and smiling sadly. 

-end flashback-

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)?" You heard Tony ask, pulling you out of your memory.  
"Yeah!" You answer, snapping back into reality.  
"I know it's been a short call, but I'm tired and you look like you need sleep. Let's call it a night and talk later. Alright?" Tony observed.  
"Yeah, okay. Night, Very Special Agent DiNozzo." You chime.  
"Good night, Agent Afloat (Y/L/N)." He responded. He logged off and you walked to your bunk. You lay down, changing into your pajamas and Gibbs' spare sweatshirt. You pulled up Tony's blanket and let out a sigh, missing home. You rolled over and fell asleep, counting the days until you see Tony and the team again. 

-three months later-

"Oh my god I'm so excited! (Y/N)'s coming home!" Abby was bouncing up and down at the Norfolk dock waiting for the carrier to dock.  
Tony smiled widely and saw you standing on the boat's deck. "There! (Y/N)'s right there!" He said, pointing at you. He waved and you waved back at him.  
From the deck you could see Abby, McGee, Ellie, Gibbs, and Tony waiting for you. You waved at them, ready to get off of the floating city. You felt the boat stop and watched as the operators of the boat docked it. You waited until all the Navy personnel were off and then got down, dragging your suitcase behind you and you had your backpack slung over your shoulder. You got close to the team and dropped the bag and set the suitcase next to you.  
Abby was the first one to get to you, pulling you into a big hug. "Oh, I missed you!" She squealed. "Did you like the Brain Matter CD?"  
"Yeah, Abbs. I loved it." You hugged her back, still trying to catch your breath from the first squeeze. The goth kept hugging you until you couldn't breathe. She pulled away and was still bouncing in excitement. "Hey Tim, Ellie." You smiled at your friends, hugging them. "I hope Tony wasn't too much trouble without me around."  
"He was fine. Though, I wish you were there to knock some sense into him sometimes." McGee chuckled. "I'll have to tell you about the case with the cat."  
"Or the case where Tony dislocated his shoulder." Ellie laughed. You remember Tony having an arm sling during your video calls at one point, but you never asked him why.  
"Yeah." You smiled. "Thanks for the candy bars, Bish. It was awesome to have a real snack instead of that slop they call food." You remember eating some of the candy bars after some particularly gross dinners and it made you feel better.  
"That's what they were there for." Ellie chirped, hugging you again.  
You turned to McGee. "And your book was real good! I made a couple revisions and wrote a few notes in the transcript you sent me of you wanna read them."  
Tim flushed pink. "That would be great. Glad to have you back."  
You walked over to Gibbs giving him his sweatshirt. "Thanks, Boss. Did you ever finish my boat?" You laughed.  
"Nope. Almost had it done." Gibbs replied. "Coffee good?"  
"Yup." You replied. "I washed the sweatshirt. It's all clean for you, boss." Gibbs smirked in response, hugging you and kissing your temple.  
You moved away from Gibbs and saw Tony, smiling with open arms. You ran over to the Italian, practically leaping into his arms and almost knocking him over. "Hello to you too, (nickname)." Tony chuckled. He hugged you tight, giving Abby a run for her money. You pressed yourself into his grey Italian suit and couldn't help but inhale his scent and feeling safe and loved.  
"I missed you, Tone." You cooed. You had missed your best friend more than anyone else and couldn't wait to see him in person again.  
"I missed you, too." He replied, kissing your head.  
You looked up at him and leaned in, kissing him softly. "I've been waiting nine months to do that, you dick." You smirked at him.  
"I love you, too, (Y/N)." Tony purred. He lifted your chin and he kissed you, cupping your cheeks with his hands.  
"So, rule twelve is dead." You nuzzled your head into his shoulder.  
"Yup. I'm sure as hell glad it is." Tony smiled. "Now, why don't we go back to my place and cuddle under our blanket?"  
"Our blanket? I like the sound of that." You whispered, kissing him again. He led you to his car and soon you were at his apartment, cuddled up under the blanket watching a movie. You were home again and he was never letting you go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's middle initial is D in canon, but we don't actually know what it stands for so I like to think Dominick is his middle name.


	3. McGee x Reader: Doggy Dates

McGee x Reader: Doggy Dates

You watched your Boerboel, Rocco, jump around and play with a large German Shepherd in the spring time Washington D.C. air. The dogs ran over to you, wanting to play fetch with the ball Rocco had in his mouth. You chuckled, taking the ball from your dog and throwing it in the other direction. They chased after it, the German Shepherd bringing it back.  
You pet Rocco, cooing at him. "Good boy, Rocco. Good fetch." The German Shepherd whined, wanting your attention. "You're a good boy too... Uh..." You said, looking at the dog's tags. "Jethro. What a nice name. Where's your owner, buddy?" Jethro barked and ran around you in circles. You chuckled and let the dog lead you to his owner.   
"Oh, there you are, Jet! You having fun boy?" He asked, crouching down to pet the dog. The man was wearing a dark grey running jacket with jeans on. He had brown hair and soft green eyes. He looked like he was about six feet tall. Rocco ran over to the man and jumped up on him, knocking him over.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" You said, calling Rocco over. "Good boy. Sit." Rocco sat down next to you. "I'm so sorry about him. He's very friendly." The Boerboel barked in response, wagging his tail. You helped the man up, smiling at him.  
"It's okay, I've had worse. I'm Tim. Nice to meet you." Tim introduced himself. "I see you've met Jethro."  
You chuckled. "Yeah. This is Rocco and I'm (Y/N). Jethro and Rocco seem to be getting along well." You watched the dogs jumping up on each other and chasing each other around.   
"They do. How long have you been coming to this park? I've never seen you around here." Tim stated. It was true, you had only been to the park a few times.   
You sighed. "Uh, I just started coming here. Rocco and I just moved from San Francisco. I got transferred out here 'cause of my job." You were an ATF agent who had just been transferred from the SF field office to the D.C. office for a promotion. The change had been hard on you, having to leave your friends and co-workers, but with Rocco coming along you felt much better. He had some anxieties as well, but the park and taking him for runs in the morning helped him.   
Tim nodded. "I know what being transferred is like. Well, not me but my dad. He was Navy and we moved around a lot." You offered him a kind smile, and in turn he offered you one.   
You both watched as the dogs ran over to you two, Jethro holding a ball in his mouth and dropping it at Tim's feet. Tim picked it up and threw it, the dogs barking and running after it. "When'd you get Jethro? You two seem awfully close." You asked Tim.   
Tim smiled. "Funny story. First time I met Jethro he attacked me. I've had him since 2008."   
You looked at Tim in shock. "He attacked you?"  
"Yeah. I was investigating his handler's death. I'm NCIS." Tim replied.   
"I'm ATF. I met Rocco at a bust. He was being abused by the ring leader of a illegal firearms dealers." You explained. "I've had him since he was a puppy. I love him so much."  
Tim chuckled. "Sure seems like it. Why don't we get coffee some time?"  
You nodded. "I'd like that."   
Tim's phone started ringing. "Oh, sorry." He put the phone to his ear. "McGee... Yeah... Okay, boss... Might be late gotta take Jet home... Yeah, tell Ziva to grab my-... Okay. See ya boss." He puts the phone in his pocket and sighed. "Sorry, got a dead marine. Call me and we can have coffee." He scribbled his number on a piece of paper and handed it to you. "Jethro! Come!" He called. Jethro pricked up his ears and ran over to Tim, who put the leash on him. "Let's go home, come on, boy. Nice meeting you and Rocco, (Y/N)." He said, waving as he left.   
Rocco trotted over to you and barked. "I know, Roc. Let's go home. I gotta go to work." You get up and put the leash around your dog's neck and walk home. 

-a few months later-

You were on your way to work, getting a coffee from your new favorite cafe and you heard Tim. You turned to see him walking in and he smiled at you while continuing his conversation. You two had been talking and meeting up with your dogs at least once or twice a week and had grown close. In fact, you had started had harboring feelings for the NCIS agent, and unbeknownst to you, Tim had started to feel the same.  
"Tony, I'll get you your pastry, jeez... Yeah... You owe me five bucks for this... Bye, Tony." You heard him say on the phone. He stopped right behind you at the back of the line. "Oh, hi, (Y/N). What a small world!"  
"Hi, Tim." You replied. "Coffee run?" You inquired of him.   
"Yeah. We've been working this case day and night and I'm exhausted." Tim sighed tiredly.   
You smiled at him. "Why don't you let me get you coffee? My treat." You decided that because he was so tired you'd lend your friend a hand.   
"Really?" Tim looked shocked at you.  
"Yeah. We can chat for a while if you want." You offered.   
"That sounds nice." He smiled. He was grateful for you kindness and hoped he wasn't putting you in an awkward situation, which you made clear he wasn't. You two ended up sitting outside, talking about your dogs and the stress of your jobs.   
"I'm taking Rocco to the park tonight, why don't you bring Jethro and meet us there? Roc's been dying to play with his new friend." You suggested.   
"Sure. I'll be there." Tim answered. He looked at his watch and got up. "I gotta get back to the Navy Yard. See you tonight?"  
"Yeah. See you, Tim." You said, watching him run out.

-that night-

You and Rocco had been walking around Rock Creek Park for a while, taking in the crisp autumn air. It was pretty peaceful for a late afternoon walk. You saw Jethro sprinting at you, Tim getting dragged along behind him. Jethro stopped and sniffed Rocco, very happy to see him. The two dogs barked and their tails started wagging.  
Tim was bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Hey..." He panted. He still looked tired, probably due to the lack of rest he mentioned.   
"Hey yourself, Tim." You smiled, helping him toward a bench. You both let your dogs off their leashes and they ran toward the grass and fallen leaves, barking at each other. "You alright?"  
"Yeah. Just a long day." He replied, stretching his arms above his head. He leaned against the back of the bench and put his arm on the back. "How was your day?"  
You shrugged. "Just paperwork. Nothing exciting." You and Tim continued to talk while watching your dogs play, bringing you a ball or stick once in a while.  
You noticed it was getting dark and called over Rocco, who had Jethro on his tail. You and Tim both leashes your dogs and decided you wanted to walk a bit more. You walked along the creek, laughing at Tim's stories about Tony and Ziva and him laughing at stories about your co-workers.  
You hadn't noticed that your dogs seemed to switch sides of where they were walking and you two kept in your spots. You stumbled as Rocco tried to run, but you got all caught up in his and Jethro's leashes and fell into the bushes.   
"You okay, (Y/N)?" Tim asked, helping you up. He brushed some leaves off of your shoulders.   
"Yeah, thanks." You smiled at him. You wiped the leaves off of your arms and torso as best you could. You blushed as his hands lingered on your shoulders. "Uh, Tim?"  
He snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry." He said, quickly removing his hands. You could see the tips of his ears go red from embarrassment. He gave you Rocco's leash, which you had dropped when you fell. Rocco barked and ran a quick circle around you and Tim, causing you to be pulled together. "Oh, uh." Tim stuttered.   
"I'm gonna fall!" You exclaimed, leaning into him to balance, but instead causing you both to fall over, with you ending up underneath him. "Sorry, Tim. Rocco's usually so well behaved. He's never done this before."   
"It's okay." Tim smiled, causing you to blush. He was still on top of you and Rocco sat next to Jethro, tails wagging. Tim was flushed red, from what you could tell with the street lamps on the path. He untangled himself from you and helped you up again.   
He smirked before kissing you softly on the lips. He pulled back and looked away from you, nervously. "I've wanted to do that for a while." He quietly admitted.   
"I've wanted you to do that for a while." You returned. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him back for another kiss.   
"So wanna go for a real date without our dogs next time, (Y/N)?" He asked.   
"Sure." You smiled. "I'd love to." Rocco and Jethro both barked happily. "You little matchmakers." You laughed, petting them both. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog you own is based off of my dog, who is an English Mastiff, which is a similar breed to the Boerboel (which is part of the mastiff family).


	4. Gibbs X Reader X Little Brother!McGee: Boss in Law

Gibbs X Reader X Little Brother!McGee: Boss in Law

You looked at your little brother with a large smile. It seemed like only yesterday you two were joking about him going to MIT a few years early. Now you stood here, waiting to get married to the man of your dreams, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Your brother thought it was slightly awkward that his boss was gonna be his new brother in law, but he didn't mind if you were gonna be happy.   
"I'm happy for you, (Y/N)." Tim said while you fixed his bow tie. He had grown into a fine man, if you had to say so yourself. You were proud of him and the man he had become.   
"Ah, thanks, Timmy. I know it's weird I'm marrying your boss but-"   
"If you're happy I don't care. As long as he doesn't make you ex-wife number four." Tim cut you off, smiling and making sure your dress was alright. "Then me and Abby'll kick his ass into the next century."  
You kissed Tim's cheek and smiled. "I know Timmy. Jethro knows that too." Tim may have been younger, but he was protective of you and Sarah.  
"You look beautiful, big sis." You turned to examine yourself in the mirror. Your (hair color) hair was done to fit the features of your face and the dress was one of your choosing, white with cream stars stitched into the bottom half of the gown.   
You took a deep breath, excited for what was coming. "You ready to walk me down the aisle, squirt?" Tim had stepped up to take the place of your father when walking you down the aisle because his Navy trip had caused him to miss your wedding. You said if he didn't show up he shouldn't be in your life at all, considering the way he treated Tim as well. The Admiral had cared more about the Navy than his children and it pissed you off.   
Tim nodded. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." He pinned a clip into your hair. It had been the one worn by your mother when she married your father. It was a nautical blue flower clip, the color you ended up basing your wedding theme around. It was a simple wedding, but it meant a lot to you, so Jethro had indulged you in it.   
"You know, you'll be related to a Gibbs." You laughed, your (eye color) eyes sparkling with delight. "And we could have kids. Little Gibbses for nieces and nephews."  
Tim rolled his eyes and laughed. "I know." He extended his arm and you hooked yours through it. "Here we go, (Y/N). Let's get you hitched."  
\--  
"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do take (Y/N) McGee to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
"And I, (Y/N) McGee, do take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
When the Justice of the Peace said you two could kiss, you smiled and kissed Gibbs with passion and joy. You were now officially husband and wife. You were now (Y/N) McGee Gibbs.   
"Love you, Jethro."  
"Love you too, (Y/N)."  
You looked past Gibbs for a minute and saw Tim, smiling at you and wiping a single tear away. You knew he was proud of your choice and you embraced Gibbs in a hug again, smiling.   
\--  
"So, I'd like to say a few things about the bride and groom." Tim's voice was heard across the whole room, everyone focusing on him. "So, Gibbs, you're my boss but now you're my brother in law. I never thought it would happen to be this way. Take care of my sister, she's important to me. And me and Abby'll track you down if you ever hurt her. (Y/N), you've been my best friend for as long as I could remember. When you told me you were dating my boss, I almost flipped out. Almost being the key term here. When I saw you and him kissing in his basement while he was building that boat, I then proceeded to flip out."   
You and Gibbs laughed at Tim. He smiled at both of you and continued. "So, when I found out my big sister was in love I did what brothers do, I threatened her boyfriend, despite the fact he was my boss. (Y/N) was happy and I was happy for her. Now you two are married, and I'm happy for you both." Tim raised his glass and smiled at you. "Congratulations."  
You leaned toward him with a smile. "That was wonderful, Tim. Thank you."  
Tim kissed your head and smiled. "No problem sis."  
"AY! McGee! Don't kiss my girl!" Gibbs mock growled.   
Tim crossed his arms. "She's my big sister, brother in law. I can kiss her too."  
"Mine." Gibbs protectively said, wrapping his arms around your waist.   
"Yours." You giggled at him, pressing a kiss to his lips. You looked back to your brother who was laughing and smiling.   
"You two are so damn perfect."   
\--  
"Dance with me, Mrs. Gibbs?" Your new husband offered a hand to you as he stood up.   
"Of course, Mr. Gibbs." You took his hand and smiled. He was about to say something when you cut him off. "Shut up and dance with me, you nutball."  
Gibbs smiled and spun you around slowly, his blue eyes twinkling in joy. You leaned in to touch foreheads with him and sighed happily.   
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
\--  
"Take care now! Don't stay up too late!" Tim laughed at you.   
"Ha ha, Tim. We aren't that old." You snorted at him.   
"You know I just worry (Y/N). Not everyday your sister marries your boss." Tim hugged you tight, your wedding dress long discarded and a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt in its place for the plane ride to Washington state. Your honeymoon with Jethro would be a flight to Washington and staying in a hotel there for a few days, then going to San Francisco by car with a few stops and then coming home.   
You ruffled Tim's hair and hugged him back. "I know. I still love you, baby bro."  
"Love you too, big sis."  
\--  
"Hey, Jethro. How was the honeymoon?"  
"Wait, McGee, did you just call the boss Jethro?" Tony looked at McGee, brow creased in confusion.   
McGee shrugged and smiled. "He's my brother in law, or did you forget. You were one of the groomsmen at the wedding after all." He leaned back in his chair and laughed.   
"Yeah, but-" Tony began again.   
Gibbs laughed this time and looked at McGee. "Good, good. Your sister sure is good at-"  
"I don't wanna hear about your sexcapades with my sister, boss!" McGee cut him off. It was Tony's turn to laugh.   
"Wasn't gonna say that, Tim." Gibbs replied. "She's good at climbin' trees. We stayed at that place in Seattle, Treehouse point." He sat down with his cup of coffee in hand, the new gold wedding band on his finger gleaming in the light.   
"How was San Fran?" Tony asked.  
"Ah good. We went to Napa and tried wines. We also decided we were never gonna do that again. Wine isn't much our style." Gibbs chuckled. "And we saw the Golden Gate and Alcatraz. Did a few touristy things."  
Tim leaned back in his chair. "How's (Y/N)?"  
"Tired. She's at home sleeping in. Homeland gave her the day off." The team lead replied. He wished he had been home in bed with you, but he was getting a little restless at home. His phone rang and he answered it with his standard. "Yeah, Gibbs."  
"I bet it's a case." DiNozzo said, looking to McGee.   
"Nah, it's (Y/N). Look at how he's listening. He's relaxed." McGee retorted.   
"Yeah, I'll be home for dinner. Mhm. Love you too. Bye." Gibbs hung up the phone and just as he did it started ringing again. "We got a case, gear up!"   
"Back to normal, I guess." Tony shrugged.   
Tim shrugged as well. "Yeah, except he's my brother in law now."  
"He's your boss in law!" Tony laughed, followed by a familiar smack. Yup, things were normal again.


End file.
